The Labyrinth
by xlostinmoonlightx
Summary: The mind is on threshold of sanity and insanity. What tips the balance? What would push them over the edge? KICK. Rated T.


**Hope y'all are having a great weekend, here's my first story - ENJOY! :) **

**Summary:**

**The mind is on threshold of sanity and insanity. What tips the balance?**

**What would push them over the edge?**

* * *

Chapter 1: God Arithmetizes

She walked without a fuss or the drama that generally followed men and women through the building whose architecture often reminded him of sacred geometry. His pale dotted hand rose in a bleak greeting; his eyes however were mocking, contradicting the soft smile sporting on his lips.

She curled her lips and shrugged her left shoulder delicately and ignored him.

The lack of shackles on her leg and arms indicated either she was already drugged or she knew what was coming to her. In his experience, the latter scared him the most.

"What's she in for, my good man?" He asked, following the man and woman who were locking the girl behind the door.

"Get lost, Jack," the woman sighed, pulling the door several times to be doubly sure of the locking mechanism.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that. Just a teeny bit of info, and I'm good to go," he smiled at her charmingly.

The woman looked at another man who shrugged carelessly. Jack increased the charm in his smile. She sighed.

"That one," she said, pointing out with her thumb towards the door. "Nice piece of work she is; a compulsive liar accused of killing her younger sister."

"And she says someone else did it, eh?" Jack asked chewing his lower lip and scratched his eyebrow distractedly.

"Yeah, like someone will believe her. She claims it's her stepfather who did it, and then she changed the story around to a stranger with a weird mask, and then she finally said both the stranger and the stepfather did it.

Plus, she was found at the crime scene with the scissors which killers her sister in her hand and soaked in blood incoherently mumbling about nonsense." The women said, and then leaving him alone in his thoughts.

"Hey wait!" Jack jogged over to the woman who was walking away towards the nurse station. "I'm having trouble sleeping these days. Ya think I can get something tonight? I think I'm gonna burst otherwise," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

The nurse sighed. "You should take it up with Dr. Mallory Jack. She'll prescribe you something," the nurse said knowing very well why he was asking her. She smiled inwardly as he let out a string of obscene words.

"I just want..." He trailed looking at the way she had become stuff and her head was slowly moving towards a pocket, which he knew very well why.

She would sound an alarm using her wireless device and there would be four men within minutes, who would haul him to the treatment room. That was the last place he wanted to be, so he decided to shut up right then and there.

"What's her name?" He asked instead. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing her relax her shoulders a little.

"Why?" She asked carefully.

"I want to invite her to this asylum, of course," he said as a matter of fact.

"This isn't an asylum Jack, it's -"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know," he said waving his hand and stopping her mid-sentence. "It's the house of crackpots," he said and started to laugh.

Looking at her annoyed stance, he decided to let it go for now. "It's a psychiatric facility for those who are mentally disturbed and are sensitive to their surroundings," he said flatly.

The nurse frowned at the unnecessary subjectivity of the facility. It was simply a private psychiatric facility which offered services to state law enforcement departments and also to private citizens. They tried to explain behaviour and offer a lifestyle surrounding the said problem along with treatments.

According to him, he was the simplest case of all. He was a druggie with a serious anti-social behaviour, which his father always misunderstood as rebelliousness. He had no memory of volunteering to the facility. One day he woke up from the drug induced haze, and found himself waking up in a locked cell.

He shook his head untangling the past clinging on like a spider's web and saw that the nurse was saying something.

"What?" He asked.

"Kim." She replied. "You wanted to know her name, and that's exactly it, Kim."


End file.
